Fire Emblem - Over Heaven
by TheSaintsFollower
Summary: A retelling of Classic Fire Emblem - The Blazing Blade, in a more epic way. Includes a fleshed out Nameless Tactician, as well as many other elements. Hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Girl from the Plains**

_Rain flew down in a torrent from the sky as the Fox parried the slash from above, diving to the side as he did so. Staring at the men in front of him the Fox carefully weighed his options. Running was futile, that much he knew. The Angel would catch up to him, one way or another. Fighting them head on was out of the question as well, considering how two of men in front of him trained him in combat. They knew his every move, where he would strike first with his blade, and how he would counteract. The Wolf and the Dog were not to be trifled with, not in that department. Which meant he only had one option left._

_Removing his hand from the handle while holding the sheathed sword by his side with his other hand, the Fox took a moment to reach inside his pocket, his fingers fumbling around for the hidden ball. Seeing the Fox about to make his move, the Angel blurred before appearing in front of the Fox, his curved blades swinging down in an X-formation. Knowing his options were limited, the Fox opted to take hit, a muffled scream leaving his clenched mouth as his blood flew through the air. Forcing himself to stay on his feet, the Fox withdrew his hand and threw his clutched object at the ground. The sphere exploded sending smoke around the four combatants. _

"_Tch. Such tricks..." the Wolf said before swinging his silver blade, clearing the smoke in front of him. However, the smoke only revealed the Angel and no one else. "Damn..."_

"_Should we track him down?" the Dog asked. _

"_There is no need..." Angel spoke. "My cuts were deep and even if he manages to stop the bleeding, the poison on my blades will end his life. It is simply a matter of time."_

_The Wolf nodded, sheathing his sword while the Angel slid his daggers into their holsters and the Dog hefted his axe upon his soldiers. As one, the trio turned around and began to leave. A flash of lighting light up the night and when it faded, no one was present. The only signs of a struggle came from the blood on the ground which would soon be washed away. _

_For the price of treachery is death._

**(Several hours later)**

Lyndis, daughter of Hassar and Madelyn, stood in the field near her hut in the plains of Sacae, staring at the sun as it set over the lush green fields of homeland. To her back were the mighty mountains of Bern, which separated the Kingdom of Bern from the people of Sacae. Lyndis would often stand at this place, staring at the setting sun, reminiscing on simpler times when her family and her tribe were whole. When she wasn't all alone in the world.

Sighing to herself and shaking her head to rid it of the sentimentality, Lyndis began to move back to her hut. Moving quickly to reach it by nightfall, Lyn almost missed a quiet snapping sound that came from behind her. Spinning rapidly while simultaneously drawing her blade, Lyn turned to the potential threat...and stopped moving when she saw a man limping towards her. Said man was bare chested – except for a large amount of blood leaking bandages crossed in an X from the top of each shoulder to slightly above the man's abdominal muscles. Around his waist was a sash, below which were baggy pants, dyed a dark black with splashed of purple streaks down the sides. On his feet, the man wore a seat of basic leather boots, also dyed black, with red stripes down towards the toe.

The man was also holding onto what seemed to be a bundle of clothing, along with a sword, similar in type and design to her own, with his left hand. His right was desperately clutching the bandages on his chest. Lyndis looked up into the man's eyes – his dark, dark brown eyes – and saw an intense fear, strangely coupled alongside a powerful will to live.

Removing his hand from his chest, the man reached out to Lyndis. His mouth opened, his lips moving, yet no words came out. Instead, a cough erupted from his mouth, small flecks of blood flying out. The man gave a few more coughs before collapsing in front of her. Lyndis sprang into action, moving quickly, while flipping the man from his stomach to his back. Grunting with effort, Lyndis picked the man up in her arms, before moving as carefully and quickly back to her hut.

**(Several Days Later)**

The Fox moaned as light began to flood through his eyelids. Raising his hands, he rubbed his closed eyes before opening them. Above him was ceiling, made from some type of white cloth. The Fox attempted to lift himself up, however a searing pain in his chest warned him not to try.

"Damn it all." The Fox hissed clutching at the white bandages...wait white bandages?

"Oh, you're awake."

The Fox was able to turn his head to his left in order to look at the speaker. Said speaker was a young woman, maybe as old as he was, maybe a little younger. She wore a light blue Sacaen battle dress – similar to the ones he had seen on Sacaen mercenaries – and had green hair, which matched her green, gemlike eyes. The woman bent over to grab a container, before walking back over to him and kneeling near his head. Worming her hand underneath his head, the woman tilted it up while also tilting the container to meet his mouth. Opening his mouth, the Fox sipped the liquid that flowed out, recognizing the healing herbs and minor magic that made up the contents of a Vulnerary. Immediately, the pain in his chest subsided and his head cleared from the fog of pain.

"There we go." Slowly putting his head back down, the women also set the Vulnerary down, easily within hands reach. "You're looking much better now."

"Where am I? And who are you?" The Fox said while nodding in appreciation.

"Oh. My name is Lyndis, of the Lorca tribe. And this is...was the camp of the Lorca." The woman – Lyndis told him. "I found you a few yards away from here, stumbling around clutching that wound on your chest. I couldn't very well let you die there, so I took you back to my hut and patched you up the best I could. There were...complications however."

The Fox nodded. "You mean the poison in the wound."

"Yes. I went to elder of the nearest tribe and asked him to come and have a look. He did and said that the chances of you pulling through were very slim, but still gave me enough Vulneraries to help sustain you until you awoke."

"Vulneraries can't cure poison." The Fox said, more of a statement than a question.

"Indeed. You would need a Cure Staff for that, as well as a competent mage. Unfortunately, the closest place you would be able to find either is in the mainland of Bern or one of the wealthier members of the Lycian League."

"Good grief." The Fox mumbled before silence engulfed the hut. Said silence was soon broken by the sound of men yelling.

Lyndis cocked her head to the side and listened intently, using the skills her father had taught her to listen. "Sounds like...bandits. They must have come down from the Bern mountains." She said, her features turning from serene to angered. Standing and walking over to an ornate chest, Lyndis opened it and retrieved a sword made of common iron, held in a blue sheath. "If they decide to pillage the neighboring tribe then their deaths will be on my head for not stopping them."

As he watched Lyndis fix her sheath to the sash around her waist, the Fox could tell that the reason given was not the only one for her actions. _'Her sense of justice seems legitimate, but also...there's a deep pain and hatred in her eyes.' _Throwing that thought away, the Fox closed his eyes and concentrated on the reservoir of magic his body contained. Manipulating the magic towards his chest, the Fox felt a sense of cool relief wash over him. _'Hmmm. With things being the way there are now, I won't be able to fight at my full power. I'd say the most I can do is 45%. Pure swordsmanship only. Not that bad, certainly enough to deal with the average bandit. Besides, the sword isn't my first weapon of choice anyway.'_

Lyndis's eyes widened at seeing the injured man stand and crack the bones in his neck and shoulders, wincing at the slight pain it caused. "What are you doing? Your injuries are too severe, and any sort of strenuous activity can aggravate the poison and - "

"Lyndis." The Fox said in a cheerful tone. "With the Vulnerary I took plus a little skill I picked up, I should be able to aid you in taking out a couple of bandits. Besides," the Fox said as he grinned in a manner resembling his namesake. "it's been awhile since I've seen a Sacaen swordsperson in action, and I would be quite annoyed if I missed the beautiful song your sword sang as it cut those men to ribbons."

Lyndis just stared for a while before nodding. "Very well...but please try to be careful."

The Fox simply grinned while waiving his hand. "Yeah yeah, now where's my sword."

Lyndis opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a gruff voice coming from outside. "Oui Batta look at this sword! Bet it'll sell nicely at a market!"

The Fox's grin fell as he looked at Lyndis, who was blushing and looking away. Sighing, the Fox walked out of the hut, closely followed by a still blushing Lyndis. Looking around at the green fields of Sacae, Fox quickly found the bandits. Three of them in total each wearing rags around their scarred bodies, evidence of their rough lifestyle. The tallest one had blonde hair and wore dented armor plating around his shoulders and chest and carried a large, one sided axe. The axe was chipped and dirty but could still probably cut a human or animal. Said man was also holding the Fox's sword in his other hand, looking over the steel of the blade, while examining the discarded sheath on the ground before him.

The Fox gave a brief once-over of the other two bandits and their equipment – which appeared to be in the same shape as their bosses – before turning to Lyndis. "Three targets. All armed with basic axes, which are in terrible condition. None of them are holding them in any way that suggest true skill, and only the leader is using armor. With their attention on my sword, I would suggest a sneak attack to the necks of the two underlings before focusing on the boss. But you must be quick about it. The man is tall and imposing, and most likely has enough muscle to use his axe as more of a club. Dodge his blows before finding an opening and finish him quickly."

Lyndis nodded, looking more than a little surprised by the assessment. "You're a strategist?"

"Technically. My training is mainly in tactics, which only benefit me in battles. A strategist is more an expert on warfare. But I'm working on that."

"Very well. I'll use the tree's as a cover to attack from. Wait here." Lyndis said before moving towards the tree line near the bandits. In response, the Fox sat down cross legged to examine Lyndis's fighting style and observe the battle.

In a few short moments Lyndis had arrived near enough to the bandits to smell their unwashed bodies. Holding back the urge to gag, Lyndis silently drew her blade and said a quiet prayer to Mother Earth and Father Sky.

With the bandits' attention still on the blade in their leader's hand, Lyndis's movements went unnoticed. Moving quickly, the Sacaen emerged from the tree line, taking three rapid steps before leaping in between the two henchmen. With both hands, Lyndis swung her sword to right, feeling it cut into the neck of the men, causing him to let out a gurgled cry as he choked on his blood. Dislodging her blade, Lyndis twisted in a circular motion, her momentum carrying her blade around into the throat of the second bandit, who was able to let out a desperate cry to his boss before falling backwards, clutching at his throat.

The lead bandit dropped the sword in surprise at the new figure, before that surprise turned to anger at how quickly his men had be cut down. "You...you bitch! You killed my boys! Now you must pay!"

"Good grief, he talks like he came from one of the brat's fairy tales." The Fox mumbled as he heard the bandit's cries from his position. Standing and ignoring the slight pain in his chest, the Fox began to make his way across the plains to Lyndis.

"You fool!" The bandit leader continued as he readied his axe. "You think you can stand against Batta the Beast! I'll make you bleed like a stuck pig!" Roaring, Batta charged at Lyndis, who rolled to the left to avoid the overhead slash from the axe. Her eye's widened as the blow sent dirt and grass flying around the bandit leader, a credit to the man's strength.

'_If I get hit head on, then I'm done for!'_ She thought as she steadied herself. _'I must end this now!'_

Raising her blade parallel to her face with one hand, Lyndis focused her aim on the man's chest. Kicking off the ground, Lyndis flew through the air as the man raised his axe to intercept her blade.

Which was exactly what Lyndis wanted. Landing in a crouch in front of the taller man, Lyndis pirouetted under the man's axe, while swinging her sword upwards in an arc from his left hip to right pectoral. The man roared in pain as blood flew, before gasping as Lyndis took her sword with both hands and drove the blade into his chest, the tip of the sword emerging from his back.

"Ho-how?" Batta gurgled before Lyndis withdrew her blade and let the body collapse onto the ground. Cleaning her swords on the unstained grass, Lyndis sheathed it before turning to the approaching figure of her now clapping companion.

"Well done Lyndis, well done indeed." The Fox said while retrieving his sword and sheath.

"Lyn." The voice of his savior caused the Fox to turn around and look at the young Sacaen swordswomen. "We fought a battle together. And without you, I may not have fared so well. So please, call me Lyn."

Nodding and smiling the Fox nodded. "Very well. If that's the case, then I don't see why I can't give you my name as well."

The Fox walked up to Lyndis while extending his hand. "My name is Alexander. And I feel that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**Alright, first chapter done. This is my first FE fanfic, based off Fire Emblem 7, or the Blazing Blade. Let me know what you think of my take on the Nameless Strategist (or Mark) as well as the other parts of this. **

**TheSaintsFollower, signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyn's Tale Turn One - Footsteps of Fate Part One**

* * *

_(Date: 15 Years Ago)_

_(Location: Rosewood)_

_Alexander, back to the house wall, stared up at the soldier in front of him. His hands were raised, clenched into tight fists. The child had no weapon, no magic, not even a stick, yet stood before the knight, intent on surviving to see tomorrow. Fires raged all around him, the acrid smell of burning flesh and the cries of desperate souls poured around him. _

"_My apologies, child, but by the orders of my Lord, this village shall be put to the sword. Do not worry." the man said as he raised his lance. "I shall make this quick and painless."_

_Alexander failed to respond, rage and grief cancelling out the noise of the man in front of him. All that mattered to him was the man in front of him, and the need...no the urge to survive. It fueled his every breath, flooded his muscles and blood, infused the young child with newly found power._

_With a mighty shout, Alexander threw himself at the man in front of him. Catching the man off guard and causing his spear thrust to miss, the two fell, with the man's spear falling from his grasp. Pulling his small fist back, the child unleashed a furious rain of blows against the armored man's face. _

_All of which amounted to nothing more than a small annoyance to the man, who moved his hands up to the child's chest, before heaving. The boy stumbled off the man and onto his rear, before immediately scrambling to his feet. Shaking his head, the soldier sat up and saw the child had ran into the woods that surrounded the town of Twilight, capital of the canton of Rosewood. _

_Alexander ran and never looked back._

* * *

**(Date: Present)**

**(Location: Sacae)**

Groaning, Alexander sat up in Lyn's tent. Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, the Fox stretched his arms over his head, while moving his neck back and forth, cracking his bones and stretching his muscles.

Looking outside Alexander saw the sun slowly beginning to rise over the edges of the Sacaean Plains. Climbing out of the sleeping roll Lyn provided him, Alexander grabbed his sheathed sword and stepped outside.

Breathing in the fresh air of the plains, Alexander moved towards a large tree near Lyn's tent. Sitting under the branches, his back resting against the trunk, Alexander removed his sword from its sheath and carefully began his daily ritual of cleaning and examining his blade.

The hilt was curved away from the hand at the end and wrapped in leather straps, making the grip more comfortable to hold, with the pommel being made of silver, designed to look like a fox's head, with a large sapphire stone in its mouth. The hilt was gold, in the design of a rough circle, with two ends extended from the sides. The blade was long, perhaps two and a half feet, with the end coming up in a curve towards its owner.

'_Hmph. Looks like Fox's Fire is in decent shape despite its age. I'll have to see if Lyn has any whetstones or cleaning oil. I may have to take it to a smith in the nearest town...'_

Alexander continued to inspect the blade, mumbling to himself, before a hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. Looking up, the Fox saw Lyndis staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I've prepared food for breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

Nodding, Alexander sheathed Fox's Fire and stood, following her back to her tent, where the smell of warm bread and meat wafted out of. Following her inside, Alexander spotted a small, contained fire with a wooden bowl sitting on top of a metal sheet, placed above the fire. In the bowl was a broth which – if his nose was correct – contained carrots and meat.

"Smells good. Carrots and rabbit?"

"Indeed. I've also mixed in some wild herbs to add a new taste."

"New taste?"

"Ahh well" Lyn said as her cheeks reddened. "I enjoy experimenting with food dishes. I've been doing it since I was young."

Chuckling a little at the blushing swordswomen, Alexander sat down on his jacket as Lyn handed him a bowl, now filled with the broth. The two began to eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Once they had finished Alexander stood and bowed with one hand made into a fist, the other clasped over it. "Lyndis of the Lorca, I thank you for nourishing another child of Mother Earth and Father Sky."

Lyn blushed while nodding. "It was nothing, Alexander, but I am surprised at the knowledge of Sacaen culture that someone who is…" Lyn looked him up and down, "clearly not Sacaen possesses."

Raising his head, Alexander gave her a small smile. "A good friend of mine is Sacaen. I supposed I picked some sayings and gestures up."

Nodding, Lyndis continued her questioning. "A friend of yours. So, you're a mercenary?" Not a bad guess, considering many Sacaen warriors became mercenaries in order to find strong opponents and obtain valuable experience in combat.

Alexander thought about the possible answers before deciding to be blunt. "No. I was an assassin."

Lyndis blinked. "An...assassin?" She asked.

"Yes." Alexander nodded. "I was a member of a group that sought out corrupt lords – those who wronged the smallfolk and peasantry of the land – and killed them...or at least we were."

Alexander looked up at Lyn's face to see no small amount of hesitation – along with something that might have been curiosity or pity – and shook his head.

"I've clearly said too much and have made you uncomfortable. If you wish, I can gather my things and leave-"

"No!" Lyndis shouted, startling Alexander and herself with her outburst. "No, I don't think leaving will be best."

She took a moment to compose herself before speaking much more quietly. "I try to avoid judging without proper justification. And" the swordswomen took a breath "you did. You have stated your reasons for joining, reasons which I can understand."

"Reasons?" Alexander asked, bemused, his eyebrows quirking upwards. "I don't recall ever telling them to you Lyn."

"You said the group you were a part of killed corrupt nobles. To me, it seems like you hate the nobility."

Alexander shrugged. "I don't exactly hate all of them. Most of our efforts were in Bern, where everyone and their mother with the rank of Baron or higher are corrupt in one way or another. But they are either incompetent morons sucking up to the king or needlessly cruel. They die faster than others. The Lycian Lords..."

A dark look crossed over the young man's face. "They are some of the most corrupt in all of Elibe. They slaughter the innocent with no remorse and take no care in whose lives they destroy." He closed his eyes. "The Lycian Lords, those I hate."

Lyndis looked away, uncomfortable with the sheer hatred in the young man's voice. Seeing her obvious discomfort, Alexander took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry. I tend to get… passionate about the Lycian Lords. We have a... long history."

"I understand." Lyndis said. "There are... monsters who I despise as well. And if I had the opportunity to kill them I would do so in a heartbeat."

Alexander nodded and fell silent. They sat in silent contemplation for a few moments before Alexander stood and stretched his arms above his head.

"Well, putting aside all of that, could you point me in the direction of Bulgar?"

Shaking her head at the interruption, Lyndis tilted her head in curiosity. "The trading town? For what purpose?"

"I need to head into Lycia and go to Etruria. They'll most likely have a staff of some nature that can cure the poison in my body."

Lyn nodded. "What about an antidote? Most apothecaries would be able to cure it."

Alexander snorted. "Not this poison. The Angel's Dust is designed in the Mountains of Bern, with ingredients taken from both the high mountain tops and the Dread Isle. Due to this, it takes specialized items from the same location and the same relative climate in order to create. An antidote would be near impossible to replicate in normal conditions. A staff? Not so much. Especially when I have a favor I can call in."

Lyn furrowed her brow the pride which had filled his voice during his explanation, her brow furrowed. "You seem...pleased?"

"Well, I'm not pleased with being poisoned, per say, but knowing the ins and outs of the poison make the situation far, far better. If not, I would either be dead right now or rolling on the ground in immense pain while blood poured down my face, and my body would cease to maintain any sort of function."

Lyn was taken aback by Alexander's cheerful smile as he described the, quite horrible, way of dying. Shaking that off, Lyn stood and joined him.

"Would you...mind if I joined you?"

Alexander smiled slightly. "Are you sure, Lyn? Traveling with a man you hardly know. You know the nights get...cold?" he said, jest in his tone.

Lyn returned his smile for her, although hers didn't reach her eyes. "Oh, I know how cold the nights can get. And Alexander..."In a flash, Lyndis leapt forward, snatching her sword from behind her and pointing the drawn blade at Alexander's crotch.

"If you ever suggest that again, I'll start cutting off body parts. Starting with your little dagger."

Alexander looked more amused then anything, as he reached down and gripped the tip of her blade with his index finger and thumb. Moving the blade out of the way and stepping back a step, Alexander bowed with a small flourish of his right hand.

"Lyndis of the Lorca, I would be honored if you were to accompany me to Bulgar." He pronounced with unneeded flair, before continuing with a more normal tone. "But I must ask again, are you sure? You would be leaving everything behind."

Sheathing her sword, Lyndis's face held a tight smile. "Look around." She said, gesturing with her hand. "There is nothing left for me. My people have abandoned me and I live here alone, surrounded by the spirits of old. I...I need to do this. I need to see the rest of Elibe and see life beyond these planes. I love them, and wish to be here when I die, but...I must see beyond them."

Alexander nodded, hesitantly. "I cannot say that I understand your feelings. Yet, if you so wish to join me on my little quest then I cannot stop you. Now,"

Spinning, Alexander threw his coat and sword into the air before raising his arms. The coat fell down them onto his shoulders, while the sheathed blade fell into his left hand. Lowering his left arm, Alexander extended his right.

"Shall we be going?"

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

**(2 weeks, Bulgar)**

"And that Lyndis is how I scared an innkeeper into staying loyal to his wife."

"But…how did you get that much red silk and goats blood."

"…story for another time. Is that Bulgar?"

The swordswoman stopped her horse and looked up, with the man beside her doing the same. In front of them laid a path of dirt, which slowly transformed into a cobblestone street. Further ahead, the gates of Bulgar stood. Inside the walls, Lyn and Alexander looked on at the thriving town, with merchants lining the sides of the street, stone walls rising up behind them. Aside from the merchants there were various other establishments – inns and mercenary dens, weapons smiths and arcane stores, apothecaries and food vendors. Everything needed for a long journey.

Passing through the gates, Alexander and Lyn dismounted and proceeded to lead their horses through the streets of Bulgar, continuing to gaze around at the sites before a voice rang out.

"Oh, what dazzling beauty! A wondrous vision of loveliness!"

The two turned to see a young man around their age clad in the green armor of a knight. Said knight trotted forward on his horse before disembarking in front of them and falling to one knee. The man's hands shot forward and gently grasped Lyn's left before she could react, dragging it down so that he could lay a gentle kiss upon the back of it.

A large grin spread across Alexander's face, and he stepped back to watch the entertainment as his shoulders shook with the effort to maintain his composure. Lyndis, on the other hand, had gone bright red in the face, her mouth ajar as her hand flopped to her side once the knight had released it. She sent a look of such helplessness towards her companion that caused Alexander to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out in laughter. Before she could respond in any way, the pompous knight continued.

"O beauteous one! Would you grace me with your name, or, better yet, your company?" The man had raised his head so that the two could see his features. Brown eyes that gleamed in the sun and a large smile revealing blinding white teeth. A green headband was wrapped around his forehead, which kept his brown hair from falling onto his face, as his eyebrows waggled back and forth.

Lyndis stuttered, flustered with both embarrassment and, at the suggestion, a little bit of anger. She took a deep breath to regain her composure before responding. "Tell me, sir knight, where does one such as yourself hail from, to ask so boldly for a ladies name?"

"Ha!" The man laughed. "I thought you would never ask! I hail from Lycia, from the canton of Caelin. Men there are filled with passion and fire, but I have no equal in those regards!"

Lyn hummed before her face turned to mock curiosity. "Shouldn't that be the home of callow oafs with loose tongues?" Nudging her horse forward, Lyn moved around the knight. "Let us go, Alexander!"

Chuckling, Alexander moved to follow with his horse even as he heard the knight mutter.

"Oh, such beauty; even when she's so cruel."

Snorting loudly, Alexander picked up his pace as Lyn turned towards a merchant stand. Following, Alexander saw Lyn discussing with a merchant clad in blue, with equally blue hair.

"No no no! Madame I must say that the price you are asking for is too low. I will not sell any maps for less than 350 gold pieces."

"Sir, I believe that is much too high for a map of Elibe. 200 gold pieces."

"325!"

"220."

"375!"

"…you just went up." She stated, her eyebrows raised

"Oh!" The merchant clutched his hair and looked to be on the verge of ripping out large chunks. "Fine! 290 gold pieces! That is my final offer!"

"Deal!" Lyn said as she gave the merchant her gold whilst receiving a large, rolled up map of Elibe. "Thank you, sir. Have a wonderful day!" She said in a self-satisfied manner.

"And thank you, my dear! And be sure to tell everyone you meet of the merchant Mer-"

"290 gold pieces for a map of the continent? Lyn, I do believe you were swindled."

Lyn's tight smile flattened at the realization. "He was trying to sell it for 600 gold pieces."

"Ahh…well bully for us."

The two continued to make small talk as they went about gathering supplies, before eventually following the path leading out of Bulgar. At the exit of the town, the two saw a pair of mounted men in armor arguing about something while blocking the path. Recognizing the knight in green from earlier, Lyn scoffed before moving forward, while Alexander followed.

"Excuse me, Sirs, but you appear to be blocking our path. Could you please step aside?"

The second knight, who wore similar armor to his companions', though it was red in color, stopped his conversation and looked at the pair. Nodding, the man complied wordlessly.

"Ahh, thank you. It appears that Caelin does house _some_ men of honor."

As Lyn and Alexander moved past the knights, the man in red made a small gasp.

"Could it be… excuse me, Miss."

Lyn turned to the knight with a raised eyebrow.

"Forgive me but…might we have seen each other before?"

Now both of Lyn's eyebrows were furrowed with confusion. "What?"

Before the knight in red could explain himself further, the one in green spoke up. "Hey! No fair Kent, I saw her first!"

Affronted at what the knight in red intended, Lyn yanked on her horses reins and began to move away from the knights. "Let's go, Alexander! It appears that I was wrong. There are no men of honor amongst the knights of Caelin!"

Hurrying along, Alexander couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the red clad knight berate his comrade, calling him a "lout".

Catching up to the huffing swordswomen, Alexander decided to speak up. "Quite the odd pair of knights, wouldn't you agree?"

"The nerve of those two! Honestly, such louts are no better than brigands and thieves."

Alexander was silent at that, knowing better than to touch on this topic._ 'The gods know we avoided that she-skunk Ursula and Sonia like the plague whenever something like this happened.'_

The two continued to trot in silence, admiring the rolling hills and plains of Sacae, relishing in the majesty of the now setting sun as it cast its parade of colors across the sky. Unfortunately the silence was broken by a gruff voice.

"You Lyndis?"


	3. Health Update

Uhhh...hey everyone. When I got back home from school my parents decided to send me to a therapist in hopes of helping me learn techniques to deal with high stress situations – like finals – as well learn how to be more proactive about life in general. All of that culminated in a diagnosis for ADHD. I'm sure most, if not all of you, know what that is. The type I have, ADHD-I, affects certain parts of my mind that allow me to get motivated and stay focused, as well as other issues with my emotions, memory, and social skills. I've also recently had to call things off with my longtime girlfriend, which has put me in kind of a funk. The fact that we go to school together and have the same friends is putting me in an awkward spot which I'm mentally panicking about.

The skinny is, I don't know when I'll be updating and if the frequency of updates will change. I want to start updating one story every week or so, but don't know if I'll be able. I'll most likely be going on medication for ADHD within the next few weeks, but I have no idea what the effects will be on my body. Long story short, I hope to update soon, as I have already begun working on new chapters for at least 2 of my current stories. Please bear with me on this, I understand it's not fair to all of you, but I can't help some of this. Again, I'm sorry.

-TheSaintsFollower


End file.
